


The Rape of Democracy

by idioticidioms



Category: American Politics - Fandom
Genre: American Politics, Democrat, Joe Biden - Freeform, News, Republican, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticidioms/pseuds/idioticidioms
Summary: These are a series of essays written around the time of the transition of power from the Donald J. Trump Administration to the Joseph Biden Jr Administration. These will be updated as breaking news unfold. Not a fanfiction.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1/8/2021

Today is January 8th, 2021. The time is 5:47 pm.

I'm sure I'm not the only one to tell you what's happened in Washington D.C. as of late. Conservative terrorists, many coming from groups such as QAnon and the Proud Boys have laid siege on the Capitol Building. They have broken into this temple of democracy, looted the offices of elected representatives, and even killed an officer in their battle to force another audit of the votes that will sworn in Joe Biden as president. At the very least, that is the basic narrative that's being told. News outlets like Fox News and Info Wars will paint these terrorists as heroes. Patriots who fought for democracy. Brave men and women who were rightly upset with the outcome of this monumental election and sought to overturn it's results.

That's terrifying.

The very basics of American democracy lie in the beliefs and values given to the Founding Fathers by the Enlightenment thinkers of Europe. Men who thought that life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness should be the unalienable rights that unite a society. Emphasis on should be. How is it then have we landed ourselves in this position? Where on one hand we have a group of people, whether you align yourself with them or not, deeply at odds with another group of people. The way they protest are not treated the same. The way they demand change is not treated the same. They way they demand an upholding of the status quo is not the same. We find ourselves in a situation where the happiness, life, and very liberty of one group will cost that of the other.

So where do we go from here? Is civil war on the horizon?

We find ourselves in a monumental part of history. The Capitol building has never been breached like this. Ever. An event like this begs the question of whether or not we as a nation could ever experience peace. If we're doomed to a further escalation of political parties clashing. The further holding democracy at ransom. What will satisfy the masses? Another audit that would prove yet again that Joe Biden won the election? Or perhaps the satisfaction of being able to tell their children, who they will undoubtedly raise to be just like them, about that day they stormed the Capitol building and paid for Nancy Pelosi's stationary? 

Now, let's examine the left. What will make them happy? The second impeachment of Donald Trump, which at this point may deter him from running again in 2024, is more of a symbolic gesture if anything. Or, is their performative activism enough to fill their bellies? All over social media are those posts people share, those videos, those links to show that they truly do care. The petitions, the calls for justice, the bark. Where's the bite of the left? They rioted all summer long during a pandemic, for what. A mediocre bill that just passed the House stating the obvious? Where is the radical demands for change now? Silenced by the cries of terrorists you may say. Well then, they better bitch louder then, I reply.

Both of these groups, had or have opportunities to drastically change the American political atmosphere for generations to come. If Trump won, we could've been having the discussion of how do we keep our free elections truly free. But, since Biden won, we are having eerily similar conversations. How do we stop technologies like social media from dismantling elections like this one in years to come? How do we stop the radicalization of Americans into very, very dangerous ideologies? How do we heal as a nation? How do we rebuild our democracy after we brutally violated her like this?

Questions like these will haunt us for years to come.

As the news continues to unfold in Washington, I can't help but feel so hopeless. These next few weeks will be crucial for generations of Americans to come. Actually, let me reword that sentence: these next few weeks will be crucial for the liberty of generations of Americans to come. We cannot fail them. We cannot afford to lose the soul of our nation. It doesn't matter whether or not you are right or left leaning, this blanent attack on our free election should upset you. It should upset you that a group of radicalized terrorists came to Washington D.C. this week with the sole intent of overturning the election results of the country of freedom fighters. This should make you scared. Because who's to say they could've succeeded with more people? Who's to say that a minor part of the American political spectrum could've grabbed our country by the pussy and demanded all of us to live under their rules? It might've been a long shot, but that's what we said about Trump winning the 2016 election. 

We voted. We spoke. We fought. We marched. As a nation. Georgia just swore in two new Democratic senators. Republicans are dropping Trumpism by the minute. This era in our history is almost over. But the ramifications of this mainstream brainwashing, this cult of personality surrounding a reality T.V. star should serve as a reminder as to how fragile our government is. The glee on the faces of these terrorists should be enough to tell you that. During the 2018 midterms and the 2020 election we were told to vote as if our very lives depended on it. And the sentiment will remain true for years to come, because no one knows how long this virus of Trumpism will stay. 

As you finish reading this and go on with your life, I hope you remain conscious of the happenings around you. Embrace your loved ones, feel the grass between your toes. Enjoy what freedom you have today, because there is no guarantee anymore that it will stay that way.


	2. 1/9/2021

Today is January 9th. The time is 12:19 am. 

Trumpism has infected the Republican political party. Turning it from a formidable force to a toxic cult surrounding one simple man. One pitiful President. Swearing allegiance to him, not to one’s own constituents, ensured reelection. What a tempting treat for Washington’s defenders of the Midwest and South. Trump seduced politicians with funding, promotion, and job security.

We let our elected representatives be whored out. 

But as this week unfolds, we’re starting to see this interesting turning point. An awakening. It took undeniable danger to wake up Congressmen to the monsters they have created. The men and women who they relied on for the vote are the very same people who were ready to harm them in order to overthrow an election. It took a coup to wake up. 

Only then did they abandon ship. 

And once one lemming was brave enough to jump, the rest followed suit. Most notably, Mike Pence.   
He is the man I wanted to write about. Because his departure from Trump and the comforts of his cult should be held as an unspeakable act of bravery.

First, context. 

Mike Pence is the current Vice President of the United States of America. He ran alongside Donald Trump in 2016 and 2020. Like his running mate, he lied to the American people. Openly. In a way that made them feel reassured. Feel powerful. A slow, steady indoctrination fueled by lies and just enough ego-boosting words to keep the masses satisfied. 

He lied for Trump. He saved face for Trump. He protected Trump to the very best of his ability. He denied accusation after accusation for him. He defended him when the water rose. 

But now that blood has spilled on Washington soil, this isn’t the case anymore. 

On January 6th he posted a letter, formally declining to abuse his power to essentially overthrow the election. Prior to Trump’s ban from Twitter, he unfollowed the President, which is probably the 21st Century equivalent to a discreet slap to the face. He’s rejected pressure from Trump and his lackeys to prod the makeshift army in D.C. He directly severed his relationship with Trump. Gruesomely. This act of pure defiance on the part of Trump’s formerly right-hand man is a moment in history that may be overlooked. Sure, he was jumping ship just like the other notable Republicans, but I’d argue that this certain individual’s leap of faith was inherently much more different.

Because despite their contribution to the mass brainwashing of Conservative voters, the Republican senators and Congressmen will be re-elected. They will enjoy long terms. They will enjoy their power. This Administration is just a blip in their career. It will be a punchline at their fundraising events. It will be a shameful reminder of the type of government they are capable of. 

But not for Mike Pence.

After this Administration, his political career is effectively dead. Especially after the stunt he just pulled. He will rot in the collective forgetfulness of the public. In Conservative circles, he will walk around with the word “TRAITOR” on his back. Forever. He may write a book, a memoir of his time with America’s most infamous President, but he will live forever in political exile. And he knows this. Fullheartly, he knows this. So, instead of sticking it out to the end with lies and deceit, he decides to leave. He’s fully aware he’s fanned the flames that tried to burn down American democracy on Wednesday night. Now, he hopes only to get out alive a little less burnt.

Although it’s tempting to think of this betrayal as a cowardly move, I can’t help but feel sorry for him. To watch the monsters he’s been breeding all these years finally do something truly atrocious must be difficult. It must be hard knowing you almost got executed by the very people who voted for you. The guilt of knowing a coup attempt was in part caused by the lies he has sown into his voters must’ve eaten away at him, because why else would he jump ship now? There’s no point aside from symbolic gesture, and even that is minimal given his relevancy. At the end of the day, Republicans just like Mike Pence will cease to exist. It’s hard to know what’s to come for the party given this horrific event. To witness a party divided amidst itself is rare, so cherish this moment as it comes. Chaos beloved, chaos hated. 

Take care.


	3. 1/10/2021

Today is January 10th 2021. The time is 12:35 am

The day of reckoning is approaching. Donald J. Trump will be the first U.S. President to be officially impeached. There is no doubt this time around, he will not technically serve a full term. Most importantly, he will not be able to run again for the presidency in 2024. His vice president is in support of Trump’s removal of office if things get worse.

First, the Capitol has been violated in the most disgusting way. Secondly, many Congressmen nearly lost their lives in the fight. Thirdly, his own life was put into danger.

How could things possibly get worse?

Biden is going to be sworn into office in 10 days.The Trump regime of lies, fake news, and cultist practices are crumbling. There is a distant hope on the horizon. It flickers in the distance like a green light across a bay. But in the bleak midwinter, there is still the cold we have to face.

GOP Republicans had no issue with Trump or his followers because they reaped the benefits ultimately. They got the funding, the votes, the promotions, the attention, you name it. The GOP party during 2016-2020 were on top of their game. They swore in two Conservative judges on the Supreme Court, they blocked liberal bills like the Green New Deal. They effectively maintained the status quo, just like they wanted to all along, thanks to the help of Trumpism. 

They have thrown gasoline onto firewood and lit a match. And, for a brief 4 years, felt comforted by the tender warmth of the fire. However, only when they felt the scorn of the flames did they realize the house around them was burning.

It took endangering their very own lives to make these men and women realize to the extent of what they have done. Their party, their President, has effectively caused a terrorist attack on their sacred temple to democracy. This will be their legacy. They watched their colleagues, the representatives of the People, have to evacuate the chambers, call their families in haste. They hid in the assaulted building. They hid from the voters who put them in there, and wanted to drag them onto the steps of the Capitol to beat them bloody. They saw pictures of nooses, pictures of men parading around in their offices, kicking back in their chairs. They had to feel every ounce of disrespect and fear in order to get out of their Trumpist mindset. To stop acting like sheep. 

They saw as their President refused to lower flags for a man who lost his life defending theirs. They saw their President lose his right to technology. They saw his downfall first hand. And now, they want to effectively snuff him out of the party for good.

Make no mistake, this impeachment wouldn’t have been possible without this attack.

Trump will be killed by the GOP, despite restoring the party into a formidable force. He will go down in history unkindly. His story of supposed bravery and courage for the American people will be overwritten by his former colleagues and friends to make sure all the blame for these past four years will land entirely onto him.  
Will we let them get away with this?


	4. 1/13/2021

Today is January 13th, 2020. The time is 4:35.

Donald John Trump has become the first President in our grand history to be impeached twice. He will not survive in the Senate like he did in 2019. He will be our first President to be fully formally impeached, given he doesn’t resign first. 

The thing is though, this wouldn’t have been possible if the Capitol wasn’t attacked.

It wasn’t enough that he directly threatened a foreign power into helping his re-election. It wasn’t enough the countless lies he implanted into the minds of our neighbours. It wasn’t enough that he tried to overturn the election unsuccessfully with lawsuits. 

He had to directly put the lives of our elected officials in order to receive any punishment.

It’s disgusting to know that a President like him can survive in today’s climate without having to respond to his actions unless he incites a coup attempt. Can you believe it took the actual potential executions of Mike Pence, Nancy Pelosi, and others to stop this man? It is terrifying to think of what could’ve happened to our Congressmen and Senator had the mob entered into their hiding places.

So let me tell you what would’ve probably happened. Just for fun.

1\. Mike Pence, Nancy Pelosi, Chuck Schumer would’ve been executed. Hung most likely. This event would’ve been streamed on Facebook.  
2\. AOC and other female Democrat Congresswomen and Senators would’ve been raped. Repeatedly. Before either dying from aggressive group rape or execution. Not a hanging, most likely beaten to death like the Capitol police officer was.  
3\. Any and all black Congressmen and Senators, regardless of party, would’ve been brutally assaulted if not killed.  
4\. Republican Congressmen and Senators would have attempted to join into the mob in order to escape the fate of their colleagues or would’ve been assaulted.  
5\. Male democrats would’ve been assaulted.   
6\. Any and all interns regardless of party would’ve been assaulted.  
7\. We would’ve witnessed a massacre, on live TV.   
8\. If the crowd was successful in killing enough Congressmen and Senators, then we would’ve seen a delayed the Inauguration or Trump would've been served an immediate Impeachment. Maybe both. 

This is a conservative imagining of what could’ve happened last week. And it’s a miracle that I even have to speculate what could’ve happened, just because of how close we were to seeing what would’ve happened. A black man saved our democracy by inciting a crowd to follow him instead of entering the unprotected Senate chamber. A young man was crushed by the crowd and had his pain broadcasted to the world. The America, in all its imperfect beauty, almost died on a Wednesday day.

When the generations of tomorrow ask us what happened, what will you say? How could you explain the tumultuous 4 years of Trump’s presidency that ended at the climax of an assault on the Capitol? How can we even begin to explain this gentle decay of the Republican party from wanting to uphold the status quo to wanting to begin a one party state? How could we even begin to explain the security failure seen last Wednesday? Haven’t we learnt our lesson from 9/11, haven’t we learnt our lesson from school shootings, haven’t we learned? 

A key characteristic of Americans is ignorance. We live in our own little bubble where ideas like democracy and tradition can co-exist with our debates. We can agree to disagree, we can be civil. We can teach other countries how to be just like us.

But now the bubble has popped. 

Now we’re just as filthy as anyone else. There is blood split on our Capitol, just like everyone else’s. We have no high horse to stand on. We have no moral standing. We as a country have lost our heart and soul decades ago, but now we lose the very fabrics of the democracy we so pride ourselves on. How fragile democracy is.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is January 20th 2021. The time is 11:00 am.

Today is inauguration day. Traffic is slow. People are at their homes, either drinking away their sadness or celebrating in this seemingly impossible victory. Democracy died. This is the first supposed step in reviving her. Joe Biden and his running mate Kamala Harris will be sworn in. Trump will be wallowing in a Florida hotel room. The Senate will be served the articles of Impeachment on Monday, January 25th. They are expected to pass. 

In this brief moment of divided unity among the nation there is that nagging question in the back. How will we recover? How will we heal? 

This Administration has dealt a deadly blow to our nation, but I can’t say I’m surprised. Radical right-wing dictators happen in every nation. It was truly only a matter of when. Just because it happened in the United States does not mean this occurrence is especially exceptional. But still that question looms over our heads as we go to our 9-5s.

How will we heal?

Biden promises to build back better. He promises these dreamy ideals of healing the country, of unity, of peace. It’s a tempting thought, especially after these chaotic past four years. No longer will we wake up to see what batshit crazy things the President has tweeted. No longer will we hear of the countless reports in intimate circles about the President’s temper. No longer will the President and First Lady sleep separately. But with all of these “improvements”, with all of these “progressions”...

How will we recover?

The effects of the pandemic are in full gear. We’ve been living in Covid-19’s world for almost a year now. Families will go hungry if serious change to stimulus and unemployment benefits are not extended or improved. Inflation is killing the economy. Alongside the lack of work. Students are experiencing more mental health issues than ever before. Hospitals are swamped, having to deny ambulances and play God with dying men. 

How will our newly President help this America he’s inherited? There is no telling just know. Amidst all the shows of patriotism today, it’s important to keep these questions in mind. We have to be just as critical of the Biden Administration just like we were of the Trump Administration. If these past four years, no if these past four weeks have taught us anything, it is that democracy is a fragile thing. It can be abused, raped, assaulted, and killed easily. It only took one loon and a phone to kill her once. We cannot let it happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is January 25th, 2021. The time is 9:01. 

Today the Articles of Impeachment should be served to the Senate. They are expected to pass. I will talk about this topic later. 

Within the past 5 days, Biden has begun his plan of fixing America. Here's a brief rundown of all that he's done.

1\. Re-committed the United States to the Paris Climate Agreement.  
2\. Lifted the travel ban on Muslim countries.   
3\. Lifted the ban on transgender troops in the military.  
4\. Released his detailed plan to reopen schools in the upcoming months.   
5\. Rejoined the WHO and appointed Dr. Fauci as the head of the US delegation.  
6\. Sworn in almost 1,000 new administration appointees over Zoom.  
7\. Stopped construction on the US-Mexican border wall and the KEystone XL oil pipeline.   
8\. Required that all Americans wear a mask in public for the next 100 days,   
9\. Extended nationwide eviction and foreclosure moratorium until the end of March.

And a dozens more that I can't be bothered to write. People are praising him for these "dramatic" changes. But in reality, it's pretty standard to undo everything the former President (especially that of another party) has accomplished. Bush did it with Clinton. Obama did it with Bush. Trump did it with Obama. Biden did it with Trump. 

This week he plans on integrating new policies and reforms to help combat the virus and boost the economy. We will see how those play out.

Now to weed out the weak.

We've discussed the division going on internally with the Republican party. But this impeachment will truly serve as one of the nails in the coffin for the party. Say Trump does get impeached. Cool. He can never run for President again, sure, but his "political movement" will still progress on without him. Really, Trump serves as a figurehead for radical right-wing ideologies. Regardless if they know that much about the man, they all adore him because their right-wing media tell them to do so. Talk about a flock of sheep. He is their equivalent of Jesus, so whatever he says goes. If he says, "vote in Ivanka Trump" or "vote in my sons", it'll happen. If he appoints Barron Trump as the head of his new Patriot Party, the masses with go with it because who are they to deny the will of God? Who are they to question Trump's omnipotent authority? Trump's effect on American politics will be felt for generations to come. We will only be able to look at these past four years objectively long into the distant future, under the premise of history. I'd argue the same way we will talk about radicalism of the American people will be eerily similar to the way we discuss Civil Rights. Oh, it was so long ago, surely we're not like them anymore! 

Now say he doesn't get impeached. That will boost his ego, for one. That will reaffirm the faith of his followers. It will also enable him to run again as President. I doubt it will be under the Republican party, considering how pissed they are at each other. It will be under his Patriot Party, no doubt. Which is really a alt-right Party that might gain some political infamy. Truth is, third parties rarely do well, and likewise with the Republican party as of late, not all Republican voters would be down to switch. What we are witnessing is essentially a divorce between pro-Trump Republicans and not-so-for-Trump Republicans. The latter ultimately, will win the most benefits and will try their damn hardest to come out of this mess as unscathed as possible. Again, we're going to have to wait to see it play out. But speaking as a leftist, I can't lie when I say seeing the Republican party run around like chickens with their heads cut off isn't amusing. Sort of like the Democrats in 2019.


	7. Chapter 7

It is January 27th, 2021. The time is 8:00.

This will be the final chapter to my series. 

Biden is recieving judicary contestment from some of his proposed changes toward halting deportion for 100 days. This is a likely indicator of what the next four years will be like. Attempt of progress. Halted by Trump loyalists on our courts. 

Within this week, there is a resounding sense of eerie comfort. Gone are the days of Trump. But what comes in his wake? There is the impeachment on the horizon. Sure.

But like a vampire, the former President will continue to find ways to suck the blood of American democracy for years to come.

For example, Taylor Greene of Georgia's 4th district is the first open QAnon believer in Congress. For context, QAnon is a far-right conspiracy that believes the democrats are cannibalistic child sex traffickers. This theory is betting their money on the return of Trump as America's God fearing President. Does it not scare anyone that a government official has either fallen ill to these poisonous ideas or is actively using them to taint the public into her favor? 

I can't tell you what democracy will look like in the upcoming years. I can't tell you if everything will be decent or even fine. What I can tell you is to stay informed, to write while you can, and think for yourself. Gather evidence. Gather data. Read. Chat with people. Experience life. Think. Think, think, think. 

Be safe.

Adieu.


End file.
